


Fishing is Dangerous

by wisia



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Tim go Camping. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing is Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> For Wintry:
> 
> Prompt: Tim/anyone you want; camping trip? <3
> 
> Um....this is going to be weird. I think I can't write Jason anymore. :( And it's not really a pairing fic. It's Gen.

 

                This was pretty nice, Jason thought. The water lapped lazily against his line, bumping whenever the gentle breeze passed through. He had never thought of himself as someone who would enjoy the activity, yet here he was. It was both soothing and calming just to sit on a log, staring into the lake. It was a nice peaceful blue unlike that creepy green water Jason found himself in when he woke those years ago. He couldn't remember when he had such a free day. Too bad it  _wasn't_ real.

                Jason gave the line a little tug and then stretched his arms. No fishes, but Jason could roll with that. He reached down and felt for a smooth flat pebble. He didn't need to look to flick it behind him. There was a slight smack as the pebble made contact with flesh. Jason whistled, and after a few more minutes, he pitched another pebble behind him. This time there was a slight yelp and the sound of a pan falling onto the ground.

                "Jason!"

                "What?" Jason responded cheerfully. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Tim. The younger male had an impressive glare going on, but it was utterly ineffective. His hair stuck up every which way, and his clothes were muddied. The pan laid on the ground next to his feet. Jason could see the slight pink mark on his right hand where the stone had hit.

                "Don't throw rocks at me." Tim rubbed his neck.

                "Need something to do," Jason drawled slowly.

                "So you decided to throw rocks at me?" Tim picked up the pan and shook the dirt that landed inside of it. His nose wrinkled when it didn't all come off cleanly.

                "No," Jason said and gestured to his fishing pole. "I've got something to do. You are just a distraction."

                Tim opened his mouth, but closed it and sighed. Jason could almost see the veining throbbing on his forehead.

                "Right," Tim said and ran a hand through his hair as if that could help him control his emotions. His hair stuck out even more, making Jason sniggered slightly. "How long have been here?"

                "A week," Jason supplied helpfully. They got caught in some weird magic blast, and they landed in a forest. That wasn't even real as far as they could determine anyway. It was freaky.

                "Not helping," Tim retorted.

                Jason shrugged and fell onto his back. The dirt there was softer, and he wriggled his way until he was more comfortable.

                "We could try to reach that mountain again." Jason pointed at the sterling rock in the distance.

                "And end back where we started?"

                Because they had tried that, and it seemed that no matter which direction they went--they always ended back at the original place they landed in. The first two days were confusing because every bit of scenery looked similar. By the time they wised up to marking a tree, it was kind of pointless.

                Jason shrugged, and that was little weird in the dirt, but okay. "Why not? There has to be some place out of here, right?"

                The actual original original place they landed in was on a snow covered mountain. When they found a cave for shelter, it transported them to this forest. There was a sort of weird noise choking noise that came of Tim's throat. They had no success in figuring out where the opening was in this place so far.

                "If you die, I'm not carrying your corpse back."

                Jason blinked as a sudden cascade of water splashed onto him. It wasn't a whole lot of water, but it made him pop up from his comfortable spot in a hurry.

                "Hey!"

                He checked his line, but it was still good. However, all the fishes were most likely gone. Scared to death by Tim's temper.

                "Don't forget to bring the pan back," Tim said evenly.

                "You suck." Jason squinted at the water, but the pan was probably long gone in the bottom. "We'll get it back tomorrow anyway."

                Because the supplies didn't seem to run out. Or they returned eventually by some mean.

                "I want to be home by tomorrow."

                "And you think I don't?" Jason frowned. There was a tug on his line.

                "I think we need to get away from each other."

                Jason didn't respond. He watched as the tug made the taut line vibrate, slowly increasing in activity.

                "Huh," he said out loud. "I don't think you managed to scared the fishes away."

                "What?"

                Jason gestured to line. "There's something--"

                The rod was yanked out of the dirt and sent flying into the air. Only reflexes had Jason moving forward to snatch it.

                "What the hell?"

                The tug was strong, and Jason had to brace a foot against a rock to keep from being pulled with it into the waters. He gritted his teeth.

                "It'll be nice to have some help here."

                Tim wordlessly slid into place in front of Jason.

                "What is it?" He asked, surprise evident in his voice. Because, yeah. It was strange.

                "Do I look like I know?" Jason snarled.

                Together, they pulled hard at the line, trying to reel whatever it was back in. The line was so straight, so tight between them and whatever it was in the lake.

                "Ugh, I feel like my arms going to pop off." Jason readjusted his grip on the rod, trying to get a firmer hold on the wood.

                "We could just let go," Tim suggested.

                "No. Are you stupid?"

                "You'll get another pole."

                "I like this one," Jason stubbornly. He had this one for the last few days, and it was a pretty good fishing pole.

                Tim would have snorted, but the line gave a sudden jerk, and they were both halfway into the water. Tiny waves slopped onto them, and Jason grimace at the feeling sliding into his boots.

                "Did it get stronger?" Tim asked, struggling to get them back onto land.

                "No, it just wanted to demonstrate its strength."

                "Well--"

                Then, they were both dragged into the water. Jason coughed and spluttered, but he didn't let go of the pole. It was harder to get up to breathe air as it kept thrashing around. He could feel himself bumping into Tim as they were played like dolls and straight into the center of the lake.

                It was dry.

                And there was sand everywhere. It was a desert, and the sun burned down hot on them.

                "Did we really--" Jason started. Tim groaned.

 

                "Looks like it."


End file.
